Knave
Introduction Knave is a young girl from Zaraki. She was killed at the tender age of 12 in the human world by falling rocks. If you ask her she will tell you that a Kaiju who shoots nuclear beams from his mouth. Her death however was not important. What was important is her undeath. Knave was brought to the after life by a Shinigami and was placed in Zaraki. She spent the next ten years living in that hell hole. After seeing the dearth of a close friend Knave decided to become a Shinigami in order to become stronger. She wants to be the strongest thing around so she can go back to Zaraki, beat up all the bad guys, and adopt all the kids, and give them a happy life. Appearance When not in school Knave wears a white shirt, black biker shorts, black knee high boots, a utility belt, and a headband that has the number 3 written on it. Her hair is green, and cut short. She is lanky rather than wide, and has very small breast due to underdevelopment in her previous life and slow aging now that she is dead. Personality Knave is , well dumb. She is not the smartest tool in the shed. She sees the world in a simple light. White and black, good or evil. She does not think about stuff for too long, and has trouble doing complex math or thinking problems. She likes to keep things simple. Knave is also childishly selfish. She thinks of herself first , and everyone else second. She is kind enough to think about others, mainly children. However she will only do that after her own wants are solved first. Her dream of kidnapping all the children in Zaraki and letting them grow up happy is a good example of this. She does not think about how others would fell having their children taken away form them, nor does she care that some of the kids don't want to grow up around other people. All that matters is that she feels bad seeing dead children and children struggling. As a result she wants to put them all in her house so she won't feel bad anymore. If Knave had any great sin, it would be gluttony. Knave loves to eat, she eats all the time. When she is not training she is eating. If she has nothing to eat she is looking for something to eat. Her stomach is the great ruler of her being. It makes all the decisions in life. The reason Knave is like this is due to her upbringing in the human world. When she was alive she was poor, dirty poor. She could barely eat at all. One the reasons she is underdeveloped is because her body mass never reached the necessary number for her to undergo full puberty. Malnutrition and a lack of calories paid it's toll. Due to that whenever Knave gets a chance to eat she throws down. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *High Endurance'' - Knaves time living in Zaraki has given her a enhanced endurance. She can fight for long periods of time, and keep fighting even after being hurt. One of her favorite lines to say is "I ain't Got Time To Bleed, a quite from a old movie. Pain is her old friend, and she has come to accept it. For her pain is just telling her she is still alive. *''High Durability'' - Despite being thin she is quite hard to take down for good. Knave is too stupid to live, but too strong to die. *''Average Strength'' *''Average Speed - '' *''High Agility - ''Knave is capable of performing High end Flips and spin moves. Her Martial Art taught her how to turn on a dime, and flip off objects. She can react to attacks far faster than she can move. Her martial art is known for intercepting her opponents blow to stop their movements. *''High Flexibility'' ''Skill'' Angel Shot Style - A Style of Martial Arts that was developed by her Spiritual Grandmother. She was a old women who lived in Zaraki, who took care of her after she arrived. Her Grandmother taught her how to fight wither her legs. To spin kick, jump kick, block with her feet, and even how to dance. Her primary weapon is her legs. Zanpakutō Background Knave died at the tender age of twelve. She was living in her home near mount Honshu. A massive hollow and a Shinigami were fighting up the mountain trail. Spiritually away Knave looked out her window and witness the battle. In the fight the hollow fired off a Cero that blew a portion of the mountain free. That portion tumbled down hill and crushed the fleeing knave and her home. After her death Knave continued to run. She did not realize she was dead and was running for her life. After a while she thought she had gained super powers. She did not realize she was dead till she meet the Shinigami Mori Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi informed her that she was dead, which took him half a day to prove it to her. He then sent her to soul society. Upon arriving in Soul Society knave found herself in a desperate situation. She was alone, hungry, and in a despirate situation. She first tried to go alone, and was sucessful for some time. However one day she got caught by a man who she stole bread from. The man hit her in the side of the head and she bashed her head onto a nearby stone. The man thought she was dead, but Knave survived. However the wound gave her amnesia. She ended up forgetting who she was, where she came from, and everything about her past life. She wondered the streets trying to figure out who she was. She began to ask people indiscriminately. She ran into a man named Mori Kakuzu. when she grabbed onto his sleve and asked him he responded by saying, "Unhand men you Knave!" It was in that moment that Knave took the name Knave. Kakuzu was about to give the young knave a beating of his own when a group of street urchins rushed out and helped her. The leader of this gang of rough children was Zaraki Ryuunosuke. The young man and his gang of boys soon became Knaves new family. Over time small bits of her memory started to come back to her, but Knave never stressed out about it. She ran with the gang for five years until they were cut down by a swordsmen by the name of Zaraki Honzo. During that fight Knave was slashes across the chest and Ryuunosuke was killed. Left bleeding to death knave was discovered by Lady Chii. Lady Chii, who she called Grandmother took her in as her granddaughter and taught her the way of the Angel Shot Style. It was a martial art style that had died out in the human world a thousand years ago. It involved wearing metal bracers on the legs and using the legs as ones main focus of fighting. Lady Chii had been using it for nearly a thousand years. Learning form her Knave life improved. She gained a new family and learned how to fight. At the age of twenty four Knave was starting to get the hang of the Angel Shot Style. she had learned all of the moves, but was now building her body to become ever better at fighting. It was during this time that her grandmother was killed by Honzo. She was going to go buy food when she ran upon the fiend slaughtering children for the kicks. The old lady attempted to stop him, but was only cut down in her own blood. Knave only discovered this when she went out to find her. Swearing vengence Knave prepared herself to fight Honzo. She placed on her bracers and hunted him down. The fight went bad. Honzo easily defeated her and would have killed her. However a Shinigami, Akechi Koharu defended her and repelled Honzo. Not wanting to fight with a Shinigami Honzo retreated. Knave, bloody and beaten, asked Koharu how did she get so strong. Koharu responded that it was because she was a Shinigami. As a result Knave decided she too would become a Shinigami. Then she would become strong and kill Honzo. She would then protect all the wayward children in Zaraki. Just like her grandmother use to do. Trivia Knave's True name is Kikiyo, Kikiyo Ashikaga, or Ashikage Kikiyo in the Japanese style. Knave has a unite laugh of Fuu fuu fuu fuu fuu! Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Reaper In Training Category:Martial Artist Category:Zaraki Resident Category:Spirit Category:Plus